Him and Her
by foxmagic
Summary: There are some people you can't help but care about...and then there are those people you just want to strangle.
1. Story One: Part 1

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic07

Rating: PG-13 for total (PG for this chapter).

Warnings: IchigoxRukia all the way! (Other chapters may contain other pairings. Depends on how I feel.) Occasional bursts of insanity spread throughout.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters contained within the story.**

Summary: There are some people you can't help but care about. People who you share special memories with and who make you laugh.

And then there are those people you just want to strangle…

--

Yo there, peeps. I'm back with my second Bleach fic. This whole "story" is going to be a little collection of several One-shots and Two-parters.

This first story is a Two-parter and is set before the soul-society arc. Enjoy.

**Story One: His pain and her embarrassment -Part One-**

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun!"

"……"

"…eh, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime poked Ichigo as he slept soundly at his desk. "Class is over. You can go home now."

He lifted his head and yawned. "…uh?"

"Don't bother, Orihime. He's been sleeping in class everyday this week. It's his own fault." Tatsuki butted in.

"Oh…okay…"

Ichigo watched lazily as the two girls made their way out of the classroom.

_Damn. _He thought. _I fell asleep again. This shinigami business is really taking a toll on me._

He recalled last night and how they had fought 3 Hollows in 2 hours. It was anyone's guess how he managed to get 1 hour of sleep squeezed in.

Packing up his things, the orange-haired Death God headed home. At least tomorrow was the weekend. He could sleep in for a change. That is…unless another Hollow showed up.

He growled at the idea. _Why did I ever agree to this? _

--

Things were unusually quiet, Tatsuki noted. Orihime never hesitated to strike up a conversation. It was puzzling as to why she hadn't uttered a thing since they left school.

"Orihime, something the matter?"

The girl turned to face her friend. "Do you think…that Kurosaki-kun has been acting weird lately? His face is always in a scowl…like this." She did her best Ichigo impersonation.

Tatsuki cocked her head and tried not to laugh at how funny she looked. "He's _always _like that. I'd be worried if he wasn't scowling."

"No no." She persisted. "It's more than usual. Something's bothering him."

Then all of a sudden, Orihime's face lit up. She began to giggle, a sure sign of trouble.

"What are you thinking about…? It better not involve us doing anything embarrassing."

Without hesitation, she proceeded to explain.

--

"Oi, Rukia! Where are you?" Ichigo said as he walked into his room.

All was silent. No noise came from the closet and there wasn't any evidence to prove that she had been there. Shrugging, he simply threw his bag across the room and went to lie down. The conclusion was drawn that she must be at the sandal-hat guy's shop.

'**crunch'**

Body tensing at the sound of something breaking in two, the boy closed his eyes. He hoped upon desperate hope that it wasn't what he thought it was. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his foot.

Man did his luck suck.

There, broken down the middle, was Rukia's cell phone. Ichigo stepped away like it somehow carried a disease that would strike him dead.

_Holy shit! I can't believe I just…it just…it broke!_

Part of him wanted to strangle the girl for leaving it so carelessly on the ground in the first place. But then the other part of his subconscious ruled that out by reminding him that Rukia could do far worse to _his _neck if she ever found out.

For now there was nothing he could do. The pieces were placed in his desk drawer, and then he laid down to get some much needed sleep. He would deal with the whole thing in the morning.

--

The next day brought a beautiful blue sky, and with it, Orihime's shining face.

"Come on you guys! This is the best way to cheer Kurosaki-kun up! If all his friends showed up at his house to invite him on a picnic, he would** have **to be happy!" She shouted gleefully.

Her and a small group of Ichigo's …er…friends were walking down the street, on their way to pay him a visit (all thanks to Orihime).

Mizuiro coughed. "Just what planet does that girl come from…"

"Who cares, man!" Whispered Keigo. "She's totally hot."

Tatsuki whacked him with her fist.

Oblivious to what had just transpired, the bubbly girl continued. "This'll be so much fun, don't you think? It's so pretty out today!"

"Yeah, but somehow I don't picture Kurosaki as the _picnic _type." Replied Tatsuki.

"Hmm, you don't think so?"

--

"Ichigo…"

"……"

"Hey Ichigo…"

"……"

"ICHIGO, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

He pulled the covers up over his head in a futile attempt to block out the noise. "Go away…it's still early."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! It's already 12:00 p.m! Get your lazy ass out of bed." Shouted an annoyed Rukia.

The blanket was pulled away in a flash, causing the boy to finally turn over and acknowledge her. "What do you WANT?!"

She stood in an aggravated posture. And despite it being afternoon, she was still in her pajamas as well. "I want to know if you've seen my cell phone. I think I dropped it last night in a rush to get over to the shop and power up my Gigai."

He stiffened.

She noticed.

"…so you _do _know where it is."

"No…no I don't." His lie was terrible.

"Tell me."

"I told you I didn't know."

She gritted her teeth and, grabbing a hold of his ankles, pulled the teenager clear off the bed. His head made swift contact with the floor.

"HEY! WHAT THE F--- IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He grimaced.

Rukia looked at him with the kind of demonic glare that only a veteran shinigami could muster. It implied a slow and painful death if all demands were not met. Ichigo swallowed hard under her intense gaze.

"Tell me where my phone is or I'll string up your insides."

"…no."

That was about all she could take right there. Patience for the temporary Death God snapped like a twig in the middle of a hurricane. She lost all reason and tackled him to the ground.

"TELL ME!"

"Grrrrr! NO!!!!!"

"TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Rukia trapped him in a headlock.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

He twisted, attempting to free himself. But in doing so, he lost his footing and fell back to the floor face up. Rukia was dragged down as well.

"Look what you did, you idiot!" Her voice was somewhat muffled against his chest.

Ichigo sneered. "Wasn't _my _fault. I'm not the one who's the crazed maniac."

Having just about enough of his stupid self-righteous attitude, she lifted herself off him and stared evilly. "Oh, so it's my fault, is it?" Her tone was icy.

He would have shouted a firm YES back in her face, if it wasn't for noticing the odd predicament they were in. He lay on the floor looking up into Rukia's face while her hands anchored themselves against his body, holding her own up. She was lying directly on top of him and clearly hadn't taken much thought as to how they were situated…but he sure did.

"Fine…" His eyes darted away, suppressing a slight red tinge on his cheeks. "I'll tell you where your dumb phone is. You see, last night I…"

The sentence was left incomplete. All thoughts ceased as the faint sound of footsteps filled the hallway, on their way up the stairs. Not just one or two pairs of footsteps either. There were a whole crowd of them. But his dad wouldn't invite so many people into the house unannounced…wait, screw that…yes he would.

The shinigami tried in vain to get up but found himself hindered by a petite girl laying across his chest, not having the slightest inkling as to what was going on.

"Get up, you idiot! If they find you in my room in _Yuzu's_ pajamas, I'll never hear the end of it!

It was all too little too late. Ichigo should have known better.

-- **TO BE CONTINUED **--

Umm…yeah, so I wrote this after watching the 16th episode of Bleach. I was so ecstatic about seeing it that I had to write _something._ Just a pointless and mindless One-shot that somehow managed to make its way into a Two-parter. My fics have a way of doing that.

Nevertheless, all reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanx!

**Foxmagic07**


	2. Story One: Part 2

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13 for total (PG for this chapter)

Warnings: Ichigo/Rukia ness and excessive use of embarrassment on Ichigo's part.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach…blah blah…Tite Kubo owns Bleach…blah blah blah…**

-

Okay then. Here's the next chapter and last part of my first story, His pain and Her embarrassment. Thanks to the reviewers. You guys are totally devoted Ichigo/Rukia fans (then again…maybe you're not) who appreciate the goodness of embarrassing situations. But really…who doesn't?

Thanks to all who reviewed, demanding I update ;)

**Celeste1**

**hikari yuuko**

**xandiira**

**boeboebi**

**anime-obsession260**

**SxStrngSamurai13**

**Lain Lang**

**Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**

**gauntlet challenge**

**Mizura Enoki**

Especially to **SxStrngSamurai13**, **Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**, and **Mizura Enoki**, who reviewed my other Bleach fic _Indifference_ . You guys are awesome!

-

**Story One: His pain and Her embarrassment –Part Two- **

"Thank you so much Kurosaki-san. It was really nice of you to let us come over on such short notice!" Bowed Orihime as her and the others were ushered inside.

"No problem! I would have woken him up sooner, but today has been really busy for the clinic!"

They followed him into the hallway and headed straight for the stairs that would lead them to Ichigo. Orihime seemed to be the only one that thought this was a good idea.

Keigo was beginning to feel a little more than afraid. "Dude, if we mess with him while he's sleeping, won't he…I dunno…be pissed? I don't think this is such a good…"

"Oh shut up, Asano." Interrupted Tatsuki. "She wanted us to come with her, so deal with it and shut your yap."

Mizuiro sighed and pushed Keigo up the remainder of the steps. "Let's just get it over with and go home."

The door to the red head's room loomed up in front of them. Before any of them knew what was going on, Isshin had grabbed a hold of the knob and proceeded to fling the door open without even knocking. Purely out of habit, you see. Besides, no one ever bothered to knock on Ichigo's door despite how much he protested against them barging in (especially his Dad in the mornings).

Whatever. The group took it in stride, thinking the boy would just be sleeping. They could all wake him up with a rowdy cheer.

"GOOD MORNING ICHI….go…" The synchronized voices suddenly died.

Gasps of complete and utter astonishment could be heard coming from the small crowd. Oh, he was there all right. Right there, on the floor of his room…with Rukia directly on top of him (ehem). And they were _both _in their pajamas. It lay more than evident that she had spent the night.

Silence.

The pair froze. They looked from the group back to each other, and to the group again. That's when the position of her and the boy's bodies managed to catch Rukia's attention.

She sweat dropped. "Good afternoon, everyone…"

He wanted to deck her. _MORON! Don't encourage them!_

Orihime covered her mouth with her hand. Tatsuki smacked herself in the head. Chad remained silent, a little suprised. Keigo's eyes were bugging out of their sockets. And Mizuiro just stared in shock. Isshin was struggling with a sense of pride and fleeting memories from when he was younger.

"Ru…Rukia-san?" Mizuiro was the only one who managed to speak, albeit a stutter.

_Oh Hell! _Ichigo's mind screamed as he pushed Rukia off him and sat up

"Oh…um…Ichigo…I'm so sorry!" A fiercely blushing Orihime left quickly, followed by a very befuddled Tatsuki.

Chad walked away without so much as an acknowledgement to the circumstances. But Keigo, Mizuiro, and Isshin still stood rooted to the spot. The whole thing was making Ichigo incredibly pissed. He knew what was going through their minds and could guarantee it wasn't anything decent.

"WAY TO GO ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo made that really annoying face that he used when it came to all things female. "YOU THE MAN!"

Trying to decide on whether the whole thing made him more embarrassed or angry, Ichigo looked for some one to take it out on.

"I can't believe it, Ichigo! You and Rukia-san?" Asano was still going on and on.

Oh yes…Ichigo knew who to take it out on now.

"Get the hell outta my friggin room!" His punch sent the boy clear down the stairs. He focused his glare on Mizuiro next, daring him to even make a peep.

"Eh heh heh…I think I'll go downstairs and wait as well…" And with that, he went to find Keigo.

This was all passing by Rukia so fast that she didn't even get what Ichigo was so upset about. They hadn't found out about her staying in his closet. Sure…she was wearing Yuzu's pajamas…but that could be explained somehow. Seriously, though…what was Keigo talking about when he said '_way to go Ichigo'? _It was all too puzzling.

She was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of Kurosaki-san clearing his throat. "Ichigo, my son…I think it's time we had ourselves a little talk." He was trying to salvage what little he had left of his fatherly pride. "Have I ever told you the story about Mr. and Ms. Rabbit? It all began when Mr. Rabbit had begun to feel very lonely and…"

"SAVE IT!" Ichigo kicked his dad across the room. "I don't need the birds-and-the-bees talk! Besides, nothing happened! And I thought I told you to knock when you came in my room!"

"Well if I _had _knocked, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of having such a lovely father/son talk with you…now where was I? Oh yes…Mr. Rabbit was taking a walk when one day he bumped into Ms. Rabbit…"

That was it, he didn't care if he _was _his dad. He had no desire to find out what happened to Mr. and Ms. Rabbit…er…whatever. This was all Rukia's fault.

Speaking of the former shinigami, she stood baffled as the dispute between the Kurosakis escalated to a rough bout of kicking and fist-throwing. Of course, she expected this as normal, it had happened on countless occasions before. But she was never in the middle of it and this is what was causing her uncertainty.

"Umm…excuse me…Kurosaki-san?" Her voice gingerly broke through the fight. They both stopped to stare at her. "I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. If it's alright, could you and I please talk in private?"

Ichigo gave her a dubious look. He clearly had a problem with that.

Isshin on the other hand…

"Why OF COURSE! I'd be so very happy to answer ANY questions you might have."

His smile was creeping Ichigo out. He sent the girl another death glare. "That's not a good idea."

Rukia simply walked over to him and proceeded to push the boy out of the room. "Oh tut tut! We will be just fine." Then she added in a whisper only he could hear, "Trust me, Ichigo…I'll take care of it."

And with that, the door was shut in his face.

He glanced over his shoulders and down the stairs. That meant…he had to deal with his friends alone. A shudder ran through his spine.

For some reason, he'd much rather be fighting Hollows.

-

Downstairs, the gang had made themselves comfortable in the living room. Of course, the polite thing would have been to go home and leave family business well enough alone. But each one of their curious natures had won out in that battle, even Orihime who usually respected the privacy of others.

But while Keigo and Mizuiro talked non-stop, the two girls remained silent. Tatsuki didn't know what exactly _was _going on, but she knew that her friend might be taking it hard. It was becoming more and more apparent that she was gaining feelings for the Strawberry, whether romantic or not.

"Do you think…" Orihime began, "do you think that Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are really…"

Tastuki shrugged, noting the tone in her voice. "Who knows. They are always together, but he never actually seemed to like her in _that _way."

"Oh…I suppose you're right. But I've always thought he cared more about people than he let on. If you watch very closely, Kurosaki-kun sometimes lets that mask of his fall…and maybe…it's because of her." Her face brightened. "Don't you think, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Hmm…yeah, I guess…"

They said nothing more.

-

"It's so not fair Ichigoooo! You passed second base, and you never even told me! I'm hurt!" Whined a rather annoying Keigo.

"Second base? WTF!" He pushed the clinging parasite away. "You're a moron, so just shut up. I told you nothing happened so nothing happened. And if you make anymore outta it I'll shut your mouth, myself."

It had only been 5 minutes since Ichigo made the brave trek down to the living room and the two boys had not ceased to question him. Chad, Inoue, and Tatsuki seemed to be the only sane people in the house at that point.

Ichigo furrowed his brow. How could this have happened? He had been so careful up until now. No one suspected a thing…they might of thought him mad to act the way he did (such as yelling to the nothingness in his room), but the idea of another person living in his closet never came up. Obviously they still didn't think that; they thought something much worse. Hell, he wasn't stupid and neither were they. If two and two were put together, it all added up to the same thing –the same thing that was on everybody's minds…

They all thought he and Rukia had slept together.

_God…_Cringed Ichigo. _It's creepy just thinking about it. _

All this plus the fact that Mizuiro had a big fat mouth and would spread the story in a matter of minutes. When it came time to go back to school, everybody would know. _Everybody._

"Brother!" A familiar voice called.

Ichigo turned to look at his sister.

"Is Dad coming back? The clinic is packed! He needs to hurry up!" Karin stood impatiently.

He nodded and shooed her away before either of his 'friends' could get a hold of her to spill the recent situation. It would be even worse if his sisters knew.

A sudden **thump **coming from Ichigo's bedroom caused his head to swivel to the stairs. _What the…? What was that?_

A worse-case-scenario came to mind as he dashed up the steps to his door. It was quickly flung open to reveal a quite unharmed Rukia standing over a quite unconscious Isshin. In her hands, she held something familiar as her body turned towards his.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Shouted Ichigo, his father passed out recklessly on the floor.

"This…don't you remember it?" The girl held out what was in her palm. "We've used it several times before. Kiokuchikan memory replacement."

"Oh, that thing." His face eased, then became furious again. "Dammit, Rukia! Why didn't you use it sooner!"

"I couldn't. Too many people at one time could hinder the effects. Too risky." Her impassive expression took on a hint of mischief, the Kiokuchikan now being held at arm's length. "Maybe it's about time you learned how to use it…you'll have lots of people to practice on."

He groaned inwardly.

_Little manipulative brat…_

-

The school week soon came around and all was forgotten. Between the two shinigamis, they were able to replace everyone's memories thus putting that day way WAY behind them.

"This is ridiculous." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

It was lunch time, yet he found himself inside listening to Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, and Tatsuki go on and on about their visit to his house.

"It was HUMUNGOUS! A huge panda bear came walking in to Kurosaki-kun's house! Right into the living room!"

"Then he sat down and squashed Keigo's head! I don't know how he got out of that one."

"Yeah yeah, I even have the bump to prove it!"

The Death God sighed as he watched in complete irritation. "_That's where I punched you, ya moron_."

Not being able to stomach the ridiculousness of it all, he found himself wandering outside to where they usually ate. And sure enough, he had a shadow following him.

"Those replacement memories are getting more and more stupid." He said, not bothering to look behind him.

Rukia walked up next to his negligent form and cast a smirk his way. "It worked, didn't it? See, I told you I could handle it. I still don't understand why you didn't trust me in the first place."

"It's not that I didn't trust _you_, it was that I didn't trust my Dad. Who knows what that idiot will do."

"Oh." Her voice dropped, face scrunching in thought. "Hmm, I did wonder why he kept asking my age…and wondering if my dinner was busy…or if I was…er…busy for dinner? Yeah, something like that."

Ichigo smacked himself. _That freakin pervert! He never quits…_

She continued without giving the boy so much as a glance. "Besides…I didn't know anything he was talking about. Something to do with teenagers and hormones…I guess. Perhaps he was against the idea of me spending the night in your room?"

Right then, realization dawned on him. She had NO CLUE what the others had suspected. She hadn't known what all the fuss was about, besides the obvious. Sure, all his friends finding her laying on top of him was bad…but apparently that's the extent she had taken it.

He held back a blush at the thought. _Telling her might be wise…_

Ichigo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was focused souly on getting her food out of its packaging, not noticing his stare.

_Then again…that conversation could wait till another day. _A sigh escaped for the tenth time that day.

"Eh, Ichigo…could you give me a hand with this stupid thing? I can't open it." The girl's words broke his silent thoughts.

Rolling his eyes, he snatched it from her grasp and opened the plastic with ease. When it was at last handed back, she seemed to gaze in wonder.

Such a simple thing, and it made her happy.

Ichigo decided that at that one moment, all the rumors in the entire school couldn't have mattered less.

- **FIN **-

UGH! I spent so long on this its not even funny. I read and re-read and read again. It was so much to put into one chapter that I was afraid I couldn't keep the people in character. I hope I didn't do too badly. (cowers away)

But please review anyways. I'd appreciate it. Oh, and speaking of reviews…sorry to anyone out there who tried to review anonymous and couldn't. I meant to take off the restriction, but it took me a while (I'm not really all that smart in the computer department lol). I think I fixed it, but who knows. Plus I think my pen name changed from foxmagic07 to just plain foxmagic. How in the HECK did that happen anyways! GRRRR! (Hits computer).

Okay, there will be more stories on the way! Until next time,

-foxmagic(07)

GAH! (picks up computer and throws it)


	3. Story Two

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: (Who really cares?) PG-13.

_Italics: thoughts_

Warnings: (maybe I should say _pairings_, instead. That might sound better lol). Ichigo/Rukia still going strong! Oh, and here's a warning you may like. I've added a bit more fluff in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't claim em.**

So here is another ficcy yep yep. More fluff in this one…because I can. And this is before the soul-society arc. Maybe ONE DAY I'll take a leap of faith and do a fic PAST that point. Until then, I'm a coward…and I can live with that.

And of COURSE I have to take a minute to praise my oh-so-faithful reviewers whom I love and adore.

**Mizura Enoki**- Yeah…that was suppose to be the last chapter. But ever since a couple days ago, I've switched this story from a bunch of pointless one-shots, to a collection of stories that relate to one another. This will most likely be a collection that features the gradual change of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship…(since all I seem to write is Ichi/Rukia!).

**SxStrngSamurai13**- Heh heh heh…I was kidding about the whole _honesty _thing! I want you to lie! LIE! Hahahaha….just kidding. And I'm taking your advice about the 'gradual change' type thing. Yeah…I think it'll work. ;)

**Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**- Ah! I'm so glad you think thought my last story was good!

**boeboebi**- Thanks a lot! I plan to write lots more!

**Lain Lang**- Yeah, I did want Rukia to understand the embarrassment that came with them finding her lying on top of Ichigo, but I didn't want her to get what they were really thinking about. Thought I'd save that conversation for another time!

**Trinity**- Aw! You're so sweet! Thank you!

**Maginisha**- Hee hee…you're right. (Bandages computer) it's been so faithful to me for the little time I've owned it. And yeah, it's really hard to keep the characters IC. I hope I continue to do a good job!

**the aki**- YAY! Look look, another chapter! WEEEEE! XD

**cocoa-latte**- You liked it? I'm so glad!

**anime-obsession260**- Yup, my favorite fics are the funny ones, that's why I write them. But once in a while I need good fluff too…hence this chapter! Thanks for the review!

And of course, how could I forget **Pipp-Ork**, who threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't update. Now that's a great review! Thanks so much, you're awesome!

-

**His feelings and Her resolve**

"You're doing it all wrong."

"Would you keep quiet! I'm trying to concentrate."

"It doesn't matter _now_, you've already ruined everything."

"You're such a pain in the ass, ya know that?"

"I know…I'm like that on purpose."

Ichigo sent Rukia one of his best scowls, but she didn't back down. This was serious business and the girl had no intention of letting it go so easily. They had gotten all prepared to come to the park that morning and train. She, of course, had told him it would be only a couple of hours. It was now 6:30 PM.

"Close your eyes again."

He blinked.

"DO IT!"

"…fine…" He did as he was told.

"Now…imagine the target in your head. Can you picture its vital points?" The instruction was laid carefully so as not to _confuse _the boy. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a bunch of sparkly dots."

"GRRRRR! Are you TRYING to be a smartass!"

He replied in mock fashion, repeating the answer she, herself, had given earlier. "Yeah…I'm like that on purpose."

Rukia took a breath. It was no use getting all worked up over nothing. He was always like this, it was just his nature. That's the whole reason they had been at the park the entire day. He was so damn stubborn.

"Come on, I told you this was serious. I want you to be ready in case you encounter a more dangerous situation someday."

"More dangerous?" He huffed. "Those stupid Hollows I face every day are nothing. How could things ever get more _dangerous_?"

Oh how much that boy did not know. His world consisted of nothing more than what lay in front of his eyes. His home, his friends, his family and school…protecting them meant everything.

Finding no more purpose in training, Rukia turned to leave.

_He is so strong…and still growing yet. He should know by now…he should be able to sense it. Why is it that he doesn't see? They will come…I can feel it in these false bones of mine. They will surely come…and he will not be ready._

"Rukia…?" Ichigo followed her gaze to the ever darkening sky. Night had fallen swiftly. How time flew…

"I wonder…" Her voice barely an audible whisper. "How long has it been since I came here?"

"I dunno, a few months?"

She tilted her head heavenward. "Really? It seems so much shorter than that."

His customary scowl grew lax. This was strange, even for Rukia. The girl was talking in circles and making no sense at all. Since when had she started to care about such things?

Her words came out again, serving only to confuse him more. "Hey, Ichigo…tell me…what will you do once I leave? Will you continue to train? Will you grow stronger in order to avenge your mother?"

"I told you…as long as I have your shinigami powers, I can defeat all the Hollows who dare cross my path. I'll find that one who killed mom…I'll find it one day and destroy it. As long as I have just a little longer…"

"That is a promise I'm not sure I can keep. My time is limited, who knows when I will be gone from this world."

Ichigo's brow furrowed at the insinuation. Leave? What was she babbling about now? They still had time…her powers hadn't even come back.

"My time…is running out."

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and twisted her around so that she had no other choice but to look into his eyes. "What the hell are you going on about? You're not making any sense."

Her expression grew soft. His face had become all too readable.

_Too long…I've been here too long. This place…these people…this boy…I know it all too well. And I find myself now, so reluctant to leave._

_It doesn't change the fact that some day, I will._

"Don't worry about it; it's not your concern." Rukia's tone turned cold.

"Dammit! Don't say shit like that!"

"You need to stop worrying over things you can't fix."

"I only worry because YOU say things that make me worry." He retorted.

"Oh…so you _are _worried…"

"Gah! Sh…shut up! Stop twisting the conversation against me!"

At that moment, Rukia let one of her rare laughs escape. It wasn't her usual snicker or leer. It was pure and honest. It was during these brief moments when she could toss aside her fears and worries and have fun at Ichigo's expense. Besides…who knew what tomorrow had in store? Training in the park tonight, fighting to the death when morning finally broke over the horizon. That was just how it was and she accepted it.

That's why every moment was golden.

"Look at the stars! That set over there looks kind of like a bunny!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo followed to where she was pointing and let a sigh escape. "You're such an idiot."

Suddenly, Rukia felt herself being lifted into the air. Her eyes quickly fell down to stare into the face of one red headed shinigami. He had hoisted the frail girl up on his shoulders and now stood, holding her steady with his hands.

"Ichigo…"

"Just enjoy the height while you can," He cut her off. "You'll be short again in a couple minutes."

Once more she let herself go; the stars continuing to captivate her senses. Her hands found themselves resting in the midst of an orange jungle of spiky hair.

"Do you think it's the same as in soul society? The stars I mean."

"I dunno, never been there. But I think that no matter where you are…everyone always has the same sky to look up to -even in soul society." He kept a straight face. "No matter where you are, Rukia…we will always be looking at the same sky."

Looking down, Rukia couldn't help but wonder at how much he really thought about her imminent departure. She would let it be, though. Now was not the time.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

He allowed himself a small smirk. "Yeah, just don't get used to it. Now let's go home."

"Alright."

_Home…_

"Let's go home." She agreed.

Above them that night, the stars shone brighter than ever.

-

Okay…the chapter was…eh. I was so nervous about writing even this small amount of fluff. I didn't know how to handle it. And like I said to Mizura Enoki, this whole story turned into one big Ichigo/Rukia…thing. Hahahaha. Owell. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

-foxmagic


	4. Story Three

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13 for the topic of discussion…ehem

_Italics: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Thanks to all the reviews:

**Trinity**- Thanks so much for the review. I understand what you're saying about that shoulder thing, I cannot understand for the life of me why I put that in there. I think it was mostly because I was _attempting _to write fluff. But me and fluff don't get along too well. I hope it didn't ruin the entire story! I think I really need some one to give me tips on that specific area. Lol.

**Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**- Aw, thanks! I'm glad you thought it was cute.

**Pipp-ORK**- Hahaha, you are one of my most interesting reviewers! I love receiving comments from you. Sorry this story wasn't posted as soon as I thought it would be. (And I feel so much better now that the fangirls and boys have been restrained. Now about those pitt bulls…).

**gauntlet challenge**- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how reassuring it is for me to hear you say that. I thought I did a terrible job. I'm glad you liked it! ;)

**Mizura Enoki**- Wow, you are so sweet! I can always trust you to review my stories; I appreciate it more than you know! And yeah, it is REALLY hard to think up ideas. That's why this story took so long! Be sure to review for me!

**lancer272spoot**- Yay for fluff! Did I do okay, you think? I'm still not sure; fluff is like the hardest thing for me to do. Unfortunately the third story has no fluff, but I hope you find it…er…entertaining (for lack of a better word), anyhow!

**Lain Lang**- Yep, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you like it!

**anime-obsession260**- Tee hee. Thank you! ;)

**evil-mittens**- Thanks for the support. I'm really greatful!

**theaki**- Whoa…calm down there. You could hurt somebody with that thing (takes knife away). I'm sorry about the fluff; I told you I wasn't that good. I have to start small and work my way up. If you stick with me though, I can promise some really good fluffiness in later chapters. I really do appreciate you keeping up with this story so far. You're the best!

**OspreyAnimeG**- Ichigo/Rukia is the greatest. I'm obsessed with writing fics for it. I hope to keep it going!

**SailorIllusions**- Haha, it's great that you find my stories funny! That's what I'm going for! So glad you enjoyed it.

**hikari yuuko**- Yep, more Ichigo/Rukia fluff is definitely needed on this site. Perhaps I'll make it my goal to add as much as I can! Tee hee.

**John Parsons**- Ah! Sorry sorry! I'm glad you liked it, though. This story is longer than the last one, so I hope you find it amusing! Thanks for the review!

**NOTE: **Okay, so this should rightfully be called an extended version of my first story, His pain and Her embarrassment, since it has a lot to do with what went on at that time. But then again…all the stories here kinda have something to do with each other anyways.

Yep…that's pretty confusing.

Owell. I wrote this as a separate story in response to several people who wanted to hear that _conversation _Ichigo was too chicken to have with Rukia earlier. Let's see how he does. Hehehehe…

-

**Story Three: His frustration and Her naïveté **

Rukia tapped her pencil on the desk. The teacher was speaking, but she hardly noticed. It had been one of those days…she began to wonder if Urahara had sold her some busted goods. The world was just moving so sluggishly, as was school.

She became suddenly aware of the loud ringing of the lunch bell. But while all the students rushed to go eat, Rukia remained seated, her thoughts keeping her busy for the moment.

This place was strange, that much she knew. School in this realm was much different than her own back in soul society. There she had been trained in the demon arts and brought up as a powerful shinigami. Here…they learned the function of numbers and etiquettes of speaking. MUCH different.

Ichigo wasn't a big help either. Rukia had so many questions concerning this place, but whenever it came to explaining things he just made it _more_ confusing. Come to think of it…he had never given her a straight answer about what happened the other day. She wanted to know, though. It puzzled her to no end.

_I'll ask him. _Decided Rukia. _I'll just go up to Ichigo and demand an explanation._

Finally getting up and taking her lunch, she headed outside to where the kids usually ate. Before arriving at her destination, though, the sight of an orange-haired boy coming out of the bathroom caused her to stop.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Rukia called after him.

He turned to look back at her, annoyance clearly written across his features. "Don't tell me you forgot how to open your lunch _again_."

"Shuddap!" She barked. "I have a question to ask you…"

The sound of Mizuiro's voice calling down the hallway suddenly broke through their conversation. "Yo Ichigo! Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah yeah, hold on!" He yelled back, turning to leave.

"Hey! I said I had a question!"

"Tell me later, if I don't go now Mizuiro's gonna have a cow."

"But-"

And with that, the boy departed, leaving Rukia to stand in the hallway alone. Her temper boiled. Ichigo could be such an ass at times.

-

Ah yes, lunch time. Every kid in the entire school breathes a sigh of relief when the bell rings about mid-day. This is the time when you can take a break from all that boring school work and finally go outside for some relaxing fresh air. So quiet…so peaceful…

If only Ichigo and Mizuiro would shut their god damn mouths.

"The project is due tomorrow! We hardly have anything done!" Complained Mizuiro.

Ichigo shrugged. "We'll finish it tonight. Stop being so annoying. I'm regretting picking you as a partner."

"You only picked me because by the time you got back from the nurse's office, there was no one left!"

"…so what's your point?"

"Gah!"

Remembering the incident, he sighed inwardly. Rukia had gotten a call in the middle of class alerting her to the presence of a Hollow, and they both had to leave, feigning sick. Taking into consideration all the Hollows they've had to face lately, who could blame him for not helping much with the assignment. But he couldn't tell _Mizuiro _that.

"Fine…let's go finish it now before lunch is over. We still have some time."

Rukia watched as both a reluctant Ichigo and a satisfied Mizuiro got up and headed back into the building. That left her, Keigo, and Chad.

Then all of a sudden, Chad gathered his things and left as well.

That left her and Keigo.

She swallowed a piece of the sandwich in her hand, looking at him rather wearily. He was the one that was always talking weird when she was around. He was also the guy that shouted to Ichigo when the group had walked in on them in his room. What did he say again?

_I can't believe it, Ichigo! You and Rukia-san?_

_Way to go ICHIGO! You the MAN!_

Rukia cocked her head in confusion. That's right…she was going to ask Ichigo about that earlier.

_Hmm. _She wrinkled up her nose. _What a bother humans are. So many different emotions…they're hard to decipher._

Keigo noticed her eyes on him, so he turned and smiled. "Are you staring at me, Rukia-san?" He raised his eyebrows. _The ladies just can't get enough of Keigo._

"I actually have a question."

"Oh…well maybe I can help then."

Focusing her gaze on him, Rukia let loose. "What does it mean…when a girl spends the night at a boy's house?"

She wasn't sure if the fact that Keigo was now choking on his food meant that he didn't know or did know.

"Wha…what!" He managed to swallow.

"Well, say a girl spends the night at a boy's house. What does that mean? Is it bad?" Rukia didn't know what the big deal was. Weren't kids down here _always_ staying at one another's houses?

"Umm, well…it depends."

"Depends on what?" The girl inquired further.

"Depends on the circumstance I guess…I wouldn't really call it _bad_." Keigo was still at a loss. He had no idea why she would bring something like that…

Oh.

Rukia looked on in bewilderment as the boy threw his arms around her shoulders, shifting closer.

"Rukia-san!" He cooed. "I had no idea you felt that way about me! I'm speechless!"

(Cue the heart-shaped eyes and sparkly background)

"Eh?" She tried to move away but found him clinging to her. Not really the reaction she expected. Now there was no escape. Where was the knight-in-shining-armor that every fairy-tale seemed to have?

"What the HELL are you doing, Keigo!" An abrupt kick sent the love-struck boy flying a good many feet.

Ah yes…there he was.

Ichigo retracted his foot and sent a scowl Rukia's way.

"You retard! You almost hit me! Besides, he was about to explain something!" She growled.

"I bet he was."

"I feel hurt that you would assume something like that, Ichigo!" Exclaimed Keigo, body still imprinted in the ground.

"I wasn't talking to YOU!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed hold of Rukia and hauled her over to the side of the building. Once out of the other's hearing range, he spoke again. "Why do you gotta draw so much attention to yourself? You're supposed to at least _act _like a normal teenager."

"Be quiet! I had a question. I would have gone to you…but you were _busy_."

"Yeah, and what kinda question would that be?"

Rukia yanked her arm from his grasp and stood defiantly. "I just wanted to know how your stupid human brain works. It's annoying to be kept in the dark about things."

"Are you STILL going on about what happened a couple weeks ago? I told you not to worry bout it."

"I don't care. TELL ME! What's the big secret about it anyway? You're such a pain in the ass!"

That was the last straw. Ichigo couldn't take much more of her whining. He was still baffled that she couldn't make the connection with such a simple thing as this. And even more confusing was that she was being so persistent about it. Whatever the reason was, he was sure he didn't care. The girl simply needed a hobby…something OTHER than fighting Hollows. However, it appeared as though they would need to have that _conversation _sooner than he thought.

"Ichigo! Are you listening to me?"

"SEX, YOU MORON! THEY THOUGHT WE HAD SEX!" He burst out yelling in frustration. "You are such an IDIOT!"

"…!"

Rukia's eyes grew wide at the sudden outburst. She couldn't help the bit of red that now grew on her cheeks, making her entire face feel hot. Ichigo too blushed a little at what he had said, eyes darting around to make sure nobody heard…though it was loud enough that even his dad back at home probably heard every word.

"…."

"…."

The silence lasted a while, but Rukia broke first.

"I can't believe you actually said something like that."

"Wha…WHAT!" He replied angrily. "You ASKED!"

Some ways away, a camera flashed. Mizuiro smiled at the sight of the two as they bickered, now in plain view. Definitely a Kodak moment.

"I think I'll put this in our project. We could use a visual aide." He said, thinking over their subject matter.

_When two opposing forces collide, war breaks loose. Only when one side overcomes the other or surrenders, can all fighting cease._

At that moment, Rukia landed a punch straight to Ichigo's stomach. He fell, an obvious sign of submission…and severe pain.

Both Keigo and Mizuiro flinched instinctively. "…ouch."

_And so, with the victor chosen…so doth the spoils go._

- **FIN **-

Okay then…eheheh…that was sorta weird, but I hope you enjoyed it! It seems a little outta place, but what can I say? That's the only way I could see it working. I really hope I don't get shot for this story. Hahaha. Sorry it took me a while to get up. You wouldn't believe how nervous I get about posting my stuff! Lol.

Please review for me, PRETTY please? I want some feedback! Thanks so much.

-foxmagic


	5. Story Four

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Cool, I get to put up warnings for this chapter. Lol. Nothing special, just some Ichigo angst and the like. Oh, and though this is based on the manga's soul society arc, I added some things which come from and revolve around my story line. Spoilers for a bit of the manga 7 and up.

_Italics: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I doth not owneth bleach…eth.**

Wow! I am happy to say that my reviews have officially reached up to 60. That is so awesome! Thanks so much for all those who keep reviewing faithfully every time I put out a new chapter:

**Aura Kage**- Ah! You like? Yayness! Or…SUGOI! Lol. Yeah…I like quote thingies too. Can't you tell? (squee). I even inspired you? Wow…If I didn't know you, I'd think you was putting my leg!

**Chibi Spirit**- NO! Not Ishida and his SEWING! NO! lmao. Yeah, I finally updated and there is more to come yet!

**azn anime addict**- You liked that quote I put in there? Yeah, I feel special now! HURRAHS! Thanks for reviewing my chapters. And yes…so cute!

**bom -bom -chika –chika**- Thank you thank you! You're so kind!

**SailorIllusions**- Oh yeah…I want Ichigo to be my night in shining armor as well. I think we'd have to beat him into submission first…but yeah, it'll work. ;)

**lancer272spoot**- Everyone likes fluff once in a while, ne? I know I do. Saddly there is no fluff in this chapter, only angst. But I promise some fluff in the future just for you!

**Lain Lang**- Ichigo seems to be the type to just shout something like that out in frustration, doesn't he? I was laughing while writing it, imagining him actually doing something like that. XP

**RurouniGochan**- You added me to your favorites? Thanks so much!

**Kou Haruko**- YAY! RUKIA AND ICHIGO FLUFFINESS! I love it too. They are just too good together…even if they do argue. lol

**hikari yuuko**- LMAO. That part was one of my favorites as well. And as long as I have you to back me up, I shall go for my goal! More Ichigo/Rukia fics, baby!

**Pipp-ORK**- Wow…I think I'm actually scared of you. Nah, I'm j/k! And aren't bicker stories the best? Ya!

**Mizura Enoki**- Rukia throws quite a punch, ne? I would hate to get on her bad side. Ichi/Rukia FOREVER! (cheers)

**anime-obsession260**- Here's my update for ya! Sorry it's not more, but another chapter is promised soon!

**StormBlazer**- Yay! I shall continue to write! Thanks for the review.

**OspreyAnimeG**- HEY! Where can I get one of those ichiruki flags? XD

**Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen**- Thank you thank you!

**evil-mittens**- I'm glad you thought it was funny! I appreciate the review!

**mickey-sin**- Hey! What a coincidence. I was just about to update when I got your review! Do you really like my stuff? I'm so glad! Keep on reviewing for me!

**NOTE**: Okay… (deep breath). So I have finally reached that point in my fic that I've been dreading. Yes, that's right…it's _soul society arc_ time. ARG! What I really want is to skip straight to post soul society, but…that would seem kinda weird. So here I am, writing a story to bridge that ever present gap from past to future. And it is on this note that I humbly ask you to bear with me while I struggle with Ichigo and Rukia and their _feelings_. There are just so many fics in this category focusing on the inner thoughts of Rukia and Ichigo during the soul society arc. But alas, I have found no way around it, so here I am. I hope despite everything, I find a way to make this unique! Please do enjoy.

;-

**Story Four: His strength and Her memories**

It was unusually cold that night. Even the stars seemed to feel it, for they had long since faded into the blackened sky. Turning his face from the window, Ichigo shifted gazes to stare down at his hands. It was at times like these when the cold truth of everything could be felt.

She was gone.

They had taken her…no…he had _let _them take her. It was as simple as that. He had thought himself to be strong; he thought his power would be enough. But in the end, it all boiled down to one thing –

He was weak.

He realized this and had gone through _hell _in order to become stronger. Trapped under ground in that damned training room, Ichigo had fought and fought and fought some more, with the aide of Urahara, of course. And despite feeling ten times more powerful than he had before…that voice in the back of his mind didn't seem to want to go away. It was the voice that was constantly there, constantly asking the same thing…

Was it all enough?

Sure, he had regained his shinigami powers, finally learned the name of his Zanpakutou, and overcame battle after battle with the sandal-hat guy, but…was it _enough_? Would it prove sufficient once they arrived at soul society?

"Damn, I must be losing it." The boy mumbled. "Since when have I started sounding like such a wuss?" The answer was plain and simple in his mind, though saying it out loud was another thing all together.

_Rukia…_

Instinctively, his hands closed tight. "Why?" He gritted his teeth, pounding the bed with his fist. "I should have known you were leaving! I should have been able to protect you!"

It was confusing to say the least. The short, annoying shinigami had just been there with him…it was just the other day that they had seen each other. It wasn't too long ago that he and Rukia had been bickering over the stupidest of subjects.

Ichigo was tempted to laugh. _Tempted_, but refused to.

She was such a moron sometimes. Constantly getting in the way, never knowing when to quit, and…always putting others before herself. It was every man for himself in this world. What kind of idiot would place a stranger's life above their own? But that didn't really apply to her anyways. She wasn't from _this _world.

What kind of things did they actually doover there in soul society? Was fighting all they lived for?

Well…he would soon get to see for himself.

Thinking back on the night after their little _talk_ at school, Ichigo reluctantly felt an odd sensation of déjà vu hit him.

;-

_flashback_--

;-

"Did you see the way those people were looking at us? I told you to be less conspicuous."

Rukia cast him a fierce look. "YOU'RE the one who said the word _sex_ really loud. It's not my fault."

"Like hell it is! If you weren't so _stupid_, I wouldn't have had to explain it to you!"

"Sh…shut up!" A flush of embarrassment appeared. "I knew what they were talking about!"

"Liar."

"You're just mad cause your friend took a picture of me punching you and used it in your class project." She smirked in her usual smart-ass manner. "Now the whole school knows that you get your ass beaten by a girl."

"…yeah, very funny." He growled.

They continued on with their walk home, letting the silence of dusk settle in on them. Then Rukia suddenly paused, allowing Ichigo to pass her.

He stopped soon after, looking back over his shoulder. "Oi, what is it _now_?"

She let her hands drop limply to her side, face turning away. "Ichigo…"

"What?"

"…no, its nothing."

He crossed his arms and frowned. "…moron."

She smiled.

"Heh…yeah."

;-

_end flashback_--

;-

At that time, he hadn't thought anything of her bizarre actions. But now…he wondered what that smile had really meant.

"What am _I _suppose to do?" He spat. "What happens after this?" He had no idea what time would soon open up for them. Say he _was _able to drag the girl's sorry ass back from soul society. What then? What would happen after that? Was she just supposed to live in his closet for the rest of her life? Was all of this really necessary?

_We are going to bring her back to soul society…and there she will be executed._

Could her life ever be the same as it was then?

_If you try and come after me…I will never forgive you!_

What if something like that wasn't possible?

_I know another way to get to soul society…_

What if she had never been meant to abide in this world?

_Do you truly desire from the bottom of your heart to save Rukia?_

She is death. She is not human.

_You are the only one, Ichigo…_

The world was never meant to know her face…never meant to hear her voice.

_Only you can save her now…only you…_

She never existed.

_Save her…_

Everything had pointed against going. Everything had said that it was not right. It was only fair that she return to the place from where she came. And yet…

_Good-bye…_

_Good-bye…Ichigo._

Yet…when had he ever been one to follow the rules? Not him. Not ever. And he didn't plan on starting anytime soon. The decision was already made…it was a decision made by him alone.

For the first time that night, he let a grin cover his face. Who the hell cared what the world thought. Who's to say what's right and what is wrong. Even if she had never been meant to abide in the world of the living, it didn't matter. There would always be a place for Rukia in his closet. There would always be a place for her in this world…he would _make _one for her. Simple as that.

"_Ichigo…"_

"_What?"_

"…_no, it's nothing."_

As the sun rose that morning, Ichigo lay on his bed. Sleep would come easier now.

_Ichigo…_

…_thank you._

**END**--

;-

**(A/N)** Alrighty. That's that. I apologize for the shortness. And I took so long with it too! (cries). I was just…so unmotivated and worried about making this different than all the other bleach fics out there. I'm so sorry! But I'm on a role, so a new chapter is promised soon! Come on…you can trust me.

Please review!

**foxmagic**


	6. Story Five

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap that I decide doesn't belong in regular font._

Warnings: Some **spoilers **all the way into the soul society arc and through recent chapters.

(I read chapter 178 in Japanese, so I don't know if I got the correct impression of things. Bear with me.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say!**

Reviews reviews!

**OspreyAnimeG**- Yay! I'm gonna hafta get me one of those flags! Actually, I did get this 10 inch statue of Ichigo at Con…heh heh heh.

**hellokitty-sayhello**- No, unfortunately I will not be following the story through soul society. Not only has there been to many stories and drabbles put out on that subject, but I also feel limited when writing on events that have already happened. I'm skipping to post SS, with some small flashbacks here and there.

**Azamiko- **Thank you so much!

**Xeledhwenx**- Ha HA! Thanks! I'm glad you like 'em.

**Lain Lang**- I completely agree with you. I can't believe how many drabbles there are on the SS arc. It's almost too much. That's why I decided to skip it for the most part. I'll be adding tidbits in here and there, because it's impossible to totally ignore it. But other than that you won't have to worry about a lot of chapters like that. (I wonder how many people I'm offending with this kind of opinion lol)

**azn anime addict**- Eh eh? Confusing? You aren't the only one to say that. I apologize for anything that confused you. Yeah…at the end of the chapter, the words in italics were quotes from things people said later on.

**Pipp-ORK**- Ah! My most wonderful and praise-worthy reviewer! (lmao). I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter!

**Ryu Isaac**- Wow, I appreciated your review a lot. It really lifted my spirits. Thanks, and I hope this next chapter is enjoyable as well!

**SAL-chan**- Huzzah! You liked it? I'm so glad! (As I type this, I am practically falling asleep at my keyboard. Oh the late hours! lol)

**anime-obsession260**- Thank you thank you!

**mickey-sin**- It IS fantastic. And you are a great muse, oh wonderful mickey-sama!I hope Kash is keeping you in check!

**boeboebi**- I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it confusing…eh heh heh. At the end of the story (where it was switching on and off from regular type to italics), the italics were quotes I inserted from what people said to Ichigo after Rukia was taken to soul society. Does that make sense?

**Mizura Enoki**- Hai! I checked out the Bleach community a little while ago. Pretty cool (heart heart). Thanks for staying with this story, it means so much to me!

**evil-mittens**- Yays! Thanks! And here's a new chapter for ya.

**(A/N) **Eh…well I have sorta jumped to post-SS, so I hope the transition was at least a little smooth. And it seems like a lot of you agree with me about how redundant SS arc has all become. I apologize for my latest chapters, for they will have something or another to do with soul society, as it is a big part of the storyline. But I just didn't want to go through the ENTIRE SS arc, because frankly there are enough fics out there that do. So that's why I jumped ahead. And also, I must say sorry to those of you who I have confused with my last chapter lol. I guess I should have made things more clear from the beginning. I tried my best to explain it in the reviewer responses.

;-

**Story Five: His struggle and Her worth--**

;-

_Ichigo!_

_Ichigo!_

A young, orange-haired boy opened his eyes to stare at the blue sky above him. Another dream…another reminder of that place. He should have expected as much. They couldn't simply just leave and forget. That was too much to ask in a situation like that. Now, as he desperately tried to get a grip on the life he had left behind, he couldn't help but wonder…

Would he and the others ever be able to return to their old lives? Would they be able to feign innocence after witnessing so much?

Ichigo sat up and shook the stray grass from his clothes. It had only been a week since their return from Soul Society. One agonizing week of reacquainting himself with what it was like to be a normal teen. Well…a normal ghost-seeing, Hollow-kicking, shinigami-fighting teen.

Okay, maybe that wasn't so normal.

Either way, he would have to learn to adjust. School wasn't too far down the road and that alone would be a pain. But throw in a delusional father, two overly-suspicious sisters, and one set of pestering friends, and you had the makings of a disaster. Or a really bad migraine at the very least.

None of that mattered for the moment, though. At that exact point in time, Ichigo was a boy who had nothing to do but lay on the grassy bank of the river, contemplating whether it would be worth moving from his spot to go and grab a soda. No shinigamis, no Hollows, and definitely no talking cats. Just him, the blue sky and-

"ICHIGO!"

…and the shrill cry of some one calling out his name.

_What the hell…_He tried to sink further into the grass, hoping it would hide his body from the approaching girl. Or maybe said person would just take the hint and go away.

Yeah, fat chance.

"Ichigo, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He rolled over on his side, brushing her words off without so much as one peep.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Go away, Rukia. Can't I get any peace without you constantly following me?" He snorted.

The boy didn't know if he should be extremely pissed, or very angry at the kick she had just dealt. He decided to go with both, considering they were practically the same thing. "Damn, that hurt!"

"Good." She frowned. "You deserved it."

"…yeah yeah."

The sound of twigs snapping nearby gave evidence that she had taken a seat next to him. For a brief moment, everything was quiet. Even the world around them stayed silent…if only for a bit. But the silence was not uncomfortable. It held faint traces of understanding between the two.

"Why do you always come out here?" Rukia softly asked, as if afraid to break something delicate by speaking.

"It's peaceful. I don't have to deal with anyone _bothering_ me. Or I didn't until you showed up."

She inadvertently flinched. That hit home for sure. "…I'm…I'm so-"

"Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry'." Ichigo stopped her. He had heard those words far too much lately. "You're sorry? Well I'm _not_ sorry, okay? I don't regret anything."

The small girl curled her legs up to her chest and stared at the ground. It was evident that they were no longer talking about today.

"Then is it okay…for _me_ to regret it?" Her voice was cold, betraying her true emotions.

"You shouldn't have to."

"…I know."

Ichigo sighed at the frustrating mess they were in. Turning over, he used his hand to shield the sun from his eyes. "Rukia…don't ever doubt the worth of your life. Don't toss it aside like it's nothing. We didn't go to Soul Society for nothing. We went to save a life –to save _your_ life. Do you regret being alive, Rukia?"

"Perhaps…perhaps I regret being alive at such a high cost."

"Course you do. Because you're _you_, and nothing will ever change that. Because even if I try to knock some sense into you, your thick head would prevent anything from going through."

That earned him a rather fierce scowl.

He continued, unfazed. "If you had died, what then? Would things automatically be better? Would we be better off for it? I might have been granted temporary peace from your insanity, but then I'd never hear the end of it from Kon. He'd murder me in my sleep."

Resting her head on her knees, Rukia stared far off at the setting sun. "This turned into one big mess. And it all started because you refused to let me do my job. I ended up having to save your sorry ass, and therefore lose my powers."

"And I saved _your_ sorry ass in return. I think that makes us even."

She looked down at his face, eyes closed in mock sleep. Even? They were even? Hardly. Both of them knew that the only reason she jumped in to save him back then was because it was her _duty_. It was her _responsibility_ to see that he was unhurt. But as an innocent human boy, he had no such obligation. There was no duty for him to fulfill. And so…

What was it that drove him to protect her like he did?

"And you can stop wallowing in your doubt. That won't get you anywhere."

Rukia bristled at how well he knew her. "I'm not wallowing!"

"…and lying." Ichigo added.

"Shut up!"

He smirked, trying hard to hide his amusement. And she couldn't help but smile with him. She was certain that the answers wouldn't come all at once. Things would most definitely take time. But that was okay, because they had all the time in the world.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"What is it."

"Let's stay like this…"

He opened his eyes to cast a sideways glance at her shadowed form. "…what?"

"Let's stay like this…for a little while at least." Rukia repeated.

For a moment he remained silent, mind regressing back into thought.

It had been a long time coming. Just a few days ago, they were fighting for their lives. And today…today their goal had been reached. Today, everyone was safe. Ichigo had defeated the shinigamis that stood in his way, rescued Rukia as she was about to be executed, won the battle between him and Bayakuya, foiled Aizen's plans, and cleared Soul Society of the Hollow raid. He had done all this, with the help of his friends and fellow shinigamis, and was finally able to leave –to come home. But Ichigo didn't come back alone. One very human shinigami followed.

Now if _that_ wasn't an oxymoron, he didn't know what was.

Despite her no-care attitude, it must have been hard. The human emotions which she had once despised were now her own. The life she had once thought temporary was now permanent. And neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring…but it was alright.

They were just fine with that.

"_Let's stay like this…for a little while at least."_

"Tch…" Ichigo got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. "Come on, let's go find some food. Yuzu probably started dinner already."

Rukia looked up at him. She hesitated briefly before finally grasping his hand. The boy pulled her up with ease and started off down the road ahead of her. And that's when it finally hit her. As she stood there, watching his back while he walked, she saw it. Ichigo had grown…he had accomplished what a normal man could only dream of.

One fifteen-year-old boy had changed the course of shinigami history.

"Hey, you coming or what?" His gruff voice broke through the twilight.

"Well if you didn't walk so fast, I'd be able to keep up!" She shot back, running after him.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring, but it was alright. They were just fine with that.

Because…

Because they had all the time in the world.

;-

**END--**

;-

**(A/N) Gyah! **No, that's not the end of my story. I plan on continuing. I mean, torturing Ichigo and Rukia _after_ the soul society arc is just as much fun as torturing them _before_ the SS arc! Just remember that any of my interpretations of life after soul society is purely guessing. I do not know for sure what will happen.

Thanks and please **review**!

**foxmagic**


	7. Story Six: Part 1

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Rating: PG-13

_Italics: Thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap I decide doesn't belong in regular font._

_"Italics" : Flashback speaking._

Warnings: Okay okay…some fluff in this chapter. But keep in mind that it's nothing overly fluffy. I have to keep everything IC.

**Disclaimer: Ichigo and his uber greatness dost not belong to me.**

Egads! Reviews there be!

**hikari yuuko**- And that's exactly what I was going for, too. Ichigo and Rukia need no declarations of love or whispers of sweet nothings. They show tough love! lol . Thanks for the review. Yours are some of the ones that I enjoy the most. You seem to really understand what I'm getting at in this fic.

**may-chan**- Thank you! I hope you keep on reading.

**aaaa322**- Yes! I'm always hoping that these stories make people laugh. That's the primary genre I think. Humor…good for the soul!

**Mizura Enoki**- Wow, I'm happy that I could make your day just that much better! I guess that's what it comes down to a lot of times…just wanting to write stories for others to enjoy!

**azn anime addict**- Thank you thank you. I appreciate the compliment!

**Linwe Jaganshi**- Yeah…I have this weird complex. Like my stories aren't good enough. But I am so glad you enjoy them! And I know, I need more confidence!

**boeboebi**- Heh heh…funny you should mention that 'kissing' thing. Well, I guess you'll just have to go ahead and read this chapter. Tell me what you think of it, okay?

**neie**- W00t to that! lol. Yes! (Waves ichi/rukia flag). Ichigo/Rukia for all!

**Lain Lang**- Yes…torture. Muwahahaha. I enjoy putting those two on an emotional roller-costar. And look, here's the big drop!

**Mool**- B-Beautiful? (cries tears of happiness). Not many people have called my stories beautiful. Thank you so much! Oh…and thanks also for reviewing Indifference. I'm glad you liked it.

**Azamiko**- Hahahaha…ha. Yeah, I really don't like all that 'kissing' and stuff. It's alright, but you know…too much of a good thing and all that jazz. But as I told boeboebi, it's kind of ironic that you would comment on that now. lol. Don't forget to leave a review for me after this chapter!

**mickey-sin**- Ah yes…Kash-sama. How is your vacation going, by the way? I hope you two are having fun! And yes, I updated! It only took me….a month and 5 days. Pfft…

**Joyrok**- Heh heh heh. Some fluff coming atcha! All for you! I did as much as I could with this without being too OOC. So tell me what you think.

**evil-mittens**- Thanks a lot! Ah the uber cute-ness.

**(A/N) **It seems like my reviewers are a bit divided on their opinions. Some of you said you want more fluff. Others said that they liked the story just the way it is. Well, I've kept things pretty mild for a while. I wanted to take it slow, cause god knows they would never be making out in the corner of the room after knowing each other for a few months (not that some of you out there haven't done that before…ehem). But I have to make things progress sooner or later. So here ya go, I am indulging on the fluffy side for once. So without any more babble, I apologize for the long pep talk. Now on with the chapter. BE HAPPY DAMMIT!

;-

**Story Six: His confusion and Her emotions -Part One-**

;-

"School?"

Ichigo rubbed his head in frustration. "I told you about it last week!"

"I don't remember that." Replied Rukia.

His pencil broke. "Well I'm telling you _now_. School resumes tomorrow. You'll have to be alone all day, but I doubt you care."

She sat silently on his bed as he busied himself with preparing for class. The girl was deep in thought, no doubt planning something that would probably cost Ichigo a headache.

Finished with his packing, Ichigo threw his stuff to the side and went to turn off the light. "And don't forget to be careful around the house tomorrow. Yuzu and Karin will be gone, but Dad is nearby in the clinic. If you want to leave the room, you have to listen out for him." He added before casting the room into darkness.

Rukia sat still while Ichigo made his way over. "Hey, aren't you going to sleep in the closet?"

Finally she stirred, getting off the mattress to walk to her own bed. "Yeah."

He watched her climb in, eyes now adjusted to the dark.

"Goodnight."

And the door was shut.

;-

The next morning, Ichigo was up bright and early. Once dressed and well-fed, he set out.

"See ya, Rukia." He said to the closet door. When no response came, he merely shrugged it off and left.

It was strange to walk to school without a certain former shinigami following close by. Even stranger was the fact that the summer had gone by so fast. Once again he found himself wondering if he could get used to it. The world was too quiet.

And then, there it was -the school gates. With a sigh, Ichigo let himself be dragged into the world of grammar and arithmetic. A long day was sure to lie ahead.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" A cheery voice called to him.

He turned to see Orihime and Ishida coming down the street towards his direction.

"Oh, Inoue-san. Good morning."

Ishida adjusted his glass. "Another year of school. You'd think they would give us more time off."

Ichigo grunted a reply as the three of them headed up the steps and inside the school building.

;-

The day wasn't going nearly as bad as Ichigo had originally thought. It was actually quite easy to get back into the swing of things. All the students were trying their best to regain their bearings on the new school year as well. The bustling, the noisy kids, and the annoying teachers. Yes…this was truly home. Things would now begin to simmer down a bit. He could relax for once.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san!"

In mere seconds, that perfect image that Ichigo had built came crashing down.

_It…it can't be! _His mind screamed. Refusing to look up out of fear, the he sat still. _Maybe if I just don't look…_

Too late, he looked. And boy did he regret it.

"Ru-Rukia!" He choked out. "What are you doing here!"

She smiled coyly. "Fu fu fu…why I'm here for school, silly." Her fake and cheerful voice made his head ache.

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo launched himself at her, but she sidestepped the assault.

Mizuiro suddenly came up. "Good morning, Kuchiki-san. We haven't seen you for a while."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. They were all speaking to each other as if nothing had happened. He could only stare on in confusion. Then his temper got the best of him and he found himself dragging her out into the hall, away from all the commotion.

"What the hell!" The boy sputtered. "What…what are you _doing_ here!" As he said this, a memory echoed inside his head. Wasn't this just like that time he first met her?

"What if a Hollow attacks you? They're sure to be attracted to your powerful spiritual energy." Rukia argued her case. "You may be strong, but you lack any common sense. I need to be here in case of an emergency!"

She seemed to be forgetting _who_ saved _whom_ back in Soul Society.

"And another thing, what makes you think you can just leave me in your closet all day? How long am I supposed to live like that? I was getting bored." And now the _true_ reason emerged.

"Alright…alright. You're just as pushy as when I first met you. Geez…"

Pausing in her rant, she looked up at him. "Eh? You're giving up that easily?"

"Yeah, stay if you want. I don't care."

While Ichigo turned back to enter the classroom, Rukia hesitated outside the door.

She knew it felt all too familiar.

;-

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Even with eerie presence that was Rukia, Ichigo managed to survive all the way to dismissal. He had gotten used to this routine long ago.

So now they were waving goodbye to their friends, heading home side-by-side. Now the sun was sinking lower, taking with it the blue skies of mid-day. Now there was a comfortable silence seizing hold of what was a lost conversation.

Later into the night, when Rukia lay alone in bed, she would curse the evening air for its unwelcomed solace. But for the present, it was only her and Ichigo walking in complete understanding.

When had they begun to know each other so well?

"……" When the stars began to come out, Rukia stopped. And Ichigo stopped as well.

"Look…" She pointed. There was that Mr. Chappy constellation again.

He nodded mutely and looked off towards the sky where she indicated. The girl was apparently dumb. He couldn't see anything, but he suspected that it was probably another bunny. She was a psychopath with a rabbit-fetish. How totally appropriate.

"It's getting dark." He reminded her.

"Yeah…I know."

Ichigo watched her with intrigue. She looked different, standing there with that expression of wonder on her face. He lifted his eyes up to the heavens…

"_Do you think it's the same as in Soul Society? The stars, I mean."_

"_I dunno…but…"_

_No matter where you are…_

"_No matter where you are, Rukia…we will always be looking at the same sky."_

_We will always have the same sky above our heads._

"You know, I think it really _is_ the same." He spoke.

It was her turn to look at him strangely. "What?"

He smiled only briefly at Rukia before knocking her on the head with his fist, returning to his usual scowl "Come on, we've spent enough time out here. Let's go before my folks get too worried."

Ichigo had already begun to walk off, assuming the girl would follow. But when she didn't, he grew annoyed.

"Hey, I said let's go."

A stillness crept over them.

"Someday I'll have to go back." Rukia reached her hand out, trying her best to touch the sky. "I can't stay here…"

He wore a look of surprise. Ichigo guessed…that all along he had known something like this would be brought up.

She turned around to look up at him. It was easy to sense his thoughts, to feel his apprehension. Then his expression softened.

"Not yet. You don't have to leave yet."

It must have been the darkness of the night, and the cool touch of the wind that put them both out of their minds that evening. What else could explain their strange actions? Never in a million years would either of them have thought of such a thing. But it was night time, and the dark always bore secrets better than the light of day.

With all rational thought tossed out the window, Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia's face. He paused, breathing in her scent, lingering on that one moment. It felt awkward, odd, and most definitely uncomfortable. But above all…it felt right.

She waited, anxiety pulling her mind into a state of torment. Then he dipped down to kiss her softly, gently, and with utmost care. She was fragile to him. It felt as though one wrong move would break her porcelain complexion, shattering her to the bone.

"Ichigo…" His name was on her lips as Rukia gripped the fabric of his school uniform.

The boy gave into the rush, not wanting to move or speak or even breathe. This was a moment long overdue. And as Rukia healed from the shock, he felt that perhaps she wasn't nearly as fragile as he originally thought.

Maybe they'd regret this in the morning, but for now…it was just them.

And it was enough.

;-

**TO BE CONTINUED—**

;-

**(IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE) **Beware: Possibility of spoilers through chapter 184

Alright, it's time for that talk I kept avoiding. It seems like the recent chapters of Bleach (out in Japan) have taken a drastic turn AWAY from my own storyline. I told you from the beginning that post-SS would be only my _interpretation,_ but I have to make a note of this nevertheless. I guess it might be appropriate to call this fic an AU now. Because even though it's based on the foundations of Bleach, I have taken a turn away from the actual plot. With that said, I must also point out that things are not yet resolved, and therefore we _still _don't know where it will all end. So who knows? I may be closer to the reality than originally thought.

The point is, please do not take any of the further stories as spin-offs from the storyline. They aren't. As of right now, they have NOTHING to do with ANYTHING. I am hereby taking my personal liberty on the matter. Disclaimer included, of course.

Thanks, and please **review**!

**foxmagic**


	8. Story Six: Part 2

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

_Italics: Thoughts, emphasis, and any other random crap I decide doesn't belong in regular text._

"_Italics": Flashback speaking._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Reviewer responses:

**rukiaprincess**- Uwah! I updated. See see?

**Ahria**- Thanks so much for reviewing my chapters! You're reviews gave me encouragement. ;D

**Panda**- I love this series too. One of my favorites. And for just reason!

**Michelle**- Hee hee hee, you're so very kind! I'm blushing! (blushes). I'm really glad you like the turn I've taken. I had really hoped the story would head this way too, but ah well. So goes, I guess.

**sinmay**- No, I haven't placed Rukia back into her gigai. According to…was it Aizen? (Sorry…it's been a while since I've read the manga. I haven't been keeping up with things as of late). Well, according to (Aizen), she had begun to turn into a full human while housing that item (whatever it was) in her gigai, instead of recovering her powers. I'm playing off that, and so that would mean Rukia would still have powers for the moment, but no shinigami powers. She'd be like….Orihime. Except without the weird fairy thingies. Thanks for your input, though. As you will see, I have been meaning to go along with your suggestion since the beginning. Because a powerless Rukia is just no fun! D;

**Male-chan**- Yays! (heart heart) I shall keep going!

**azn anime addict**- Eh eh?

**Joyrok**- Fluff! (gasp). Fluff is good for you in healthy doses. But be careful to monitor your fluff intake! XP And yes, it was very sad. I wanted to kick the computer! And then I realized that it would do no good. O.o

**Saccharine Rhapsody**- Thanks for your review. I'm happy that others out there are enjoying this. ;3

**anime-obsession260**- Sweetness is awesome. XD

**Akemi**- Yay! Sorry this took so long. But here is another chapter for ya! I hope you like it.

**Lain Lang**- Oh yes…torture! You can't just go around kissing people like that! It's bound to come back and haunt you!

**Fallen Angel X**- Thanks. My primary concerns are keeping it IC and making sure I don't put too much fluff in there. Heh heh…it's really hard sometimes. XP

**mickey-sin**- Oi! It took me long enough. Sheesh. But hey, I was stuck in a rut…ya know?

**Azamiko**- Really? Thanks (phew). I'm always worried when writing fluff. Too much can make or break a fic. Nyah!

**mianlien72**- Yesh, Ichigo/Rukia pwns. Lol….mushy-parts, how I love them!

**evil-mittens**- lol. Heh heh heh…yeah. That was kind of random. But hey…it sounds like something she'd say, ne?

;-

**Story Six: His confusion and Her emotions -Part Two-**

;-

Rukia clenched and unclenched her fists. Something didn't feel right. Something didn't feel right at all.

She could hardly remember what had happened the night before. Only that she and Ichigo had initiated a spark that should have never taken place. And now it was getting to her. As previously thought, the rest of the evening was hardly good to her. It was filled only with restlessness and much tossing and turning. But she being a sensible woman, refused to get herself too worked up over it all. It was only one little kiss…surely it would never happen again.

If _only_ that was the end of it.

Rukia would have been much inclined to forget the whole thing if it wasn't for the now-peculiar feeling that pressed deeply upon her chest. It made her feel sick, and yet invigorated all at the same time. But one had to wonder…was this a dangerous feeling? She didn't know what was going on, and neither going to Ichigo, nor calling on Urahara appealed to her.

"This is ridiculous." The girl muffled an angry yelp into her pillow. Another shot of pain. What was happening to her?

;-

"Here you go, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime held a soda in front of Ichigo's face.

He took it without breaking his gaze towards the sky. "Thanks."

The two teens sat along the bank by the overpass, attempting somewhat to enjoy the brief and lovely weather. Though Ichigo's dampened spirits didn't seem to help things any. Originally he had come out here alone, but Orihime had passed by and quietly took her place next to him on the green grass. It was too nice to stay indoors.

"Was it wrong to bring Rukia back here with me?" One of them finally spoke. "They said it was best for her to come with me till things settled down up there, but…"

"But?"

"But…" Ichigo fell back onto the ground. "But I'm just not sure. It's a lot of trouble to go through. And besides…"

"Kurosaki-kun doesn't want her to go, does he?" Orihime's bright face and soft words cut him off mid-sentence.

Instantly his expression hardened. "I never said that."

She giggled.

"Stop that."

Smoothing out her skirt, she ignored the boy's bad mood. He knew that she could see straight through him, but it was another thing altogether to admit it.

"I think…" Her voice caught slightly in her throat. "I think that we will _all_ be sad when she has to leave. But if it's what she must do, then I respect that. I won't ever forget her, and I know you won't either."

Instantly, Ichigo felt regret creep up on him once again. It was his fault that he was feeling this way. Going around and kissing people for no reason…it was just plain stupid. He felt as though he were being forced to give up a puppy that had followed him home.

That thought was shoved aside for all the right reasons.

"Don't worry so much, Kurosaki-kun! I'm sure it will be alright."

Ichigo grunted in reply, and Orihime smiled back at him.

It really was too nice to stay indoors.

;-

"Where are you going, nee-san?"

Rukia shoved a hat on her head and grabbed her cell phone.

"Be quiet." She narrowly missed kicking the stuffed animal.

Kon backed away slowly. He knew better than to mess with her when she was in one of those moods. And lately, such moods had been appearing more frequently.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"B-but…"

Having just about enough of it all, Rukia picked Kon up and threw him into the closet. After which, she abruptly barricaded the door.

"I'll be back soon." She called back over her shoulder, ignoring the muffled whimpering.

Rukia sailed out of the window and landed on the ground with ease. She didn't really want to go through with it, but Urahara would _have _to be informed of this pain she was having. It was true that she no longer required the aid of a gigai, but still…maybe he would have some answers.

The decision was firmly set in her mind. And so while Ichigo was out, the girl stole away to the familiar shop.

She looked up at the sky momentarily. What had originally been a lovely day, was now only an eventual storm. Dark clouds rolled in from the west, casting a shadow upon Rukia's path. It was odd and ironic, indeed. So odd that she thought maybe her luck was dissipating just as quickly as her spiritual awareness.

A raindrop hit her square in the forehead, taking with it her last nerve. She should have taken an umbrella.

"I'm still only halfway to the shop. It'll take me at least another te-"

Rukia paused in her verbal thinking. What was that noise she had just heard? It sounded like a…

**Beep**

The sound rang clearly in her ears as a sense of déjà vu hit her.

**Beep**

Quickly Rukia pulled out her phone. Sure enough, one poignant dot signaled the presence of an enemy. It was a Hollow.

**Beep**

It was close. Too close to go and find Ichigo.

**Beep**

Her cell then fell silent, and she had to wonder if it was a false alarm. Maybe…

"Hello there, little girl." A horrid voice called out behind her.

Rukia turned to face the threat. It was a Hollow alright, but nothing too overpowering. Even so, she had been long since stripped of all shinigami powers. There was nothing she could do. She needed Ichigo's help.

"Come come, be a good girl." Her enemy advanced.

Rukia scrunched up her face in disgust. "Why are you after me? I have no spiritual powers worth feasting on. Why not go after someone stronger?"

"What's this? Trying to talk me out of your death? I can see your powers all too plainly!" Taking the initiative, the Hollow lunged at her. And she responded without thinking.

It was doomed to fail in her mind. As Rukia waved her hand in the air, mouthing a spell of sorts, her brain was telling her to run. Yet her pride would never let her. Her pride was telling her to stay and fight.

"Binding spell!" A shout erupted from the girl's mouth.

Instantly the Hollow was confined to an invisible barrier, now frozen in mid-jump.

"W-What did you do!" It snarled at her. "Damn you! That's shinigami magic!"

Rukia's eyes went wide. Her body tensed as a jolt of pain ran up her spine. She couldn't believe it…those powers…_her_ powers…

They were back.

Her powers were back.

;-

**TO BE CONTINUED**-

;-

**(A/N)** Yes! Look! I updated! Good god, it took me long enough. I know all of you probably had to go re-read the entire story because you forgot the plot by now. Heh heh…but what can I say? I've been in a Bleach rut lately. I haven't even been able to keep up with the manga online because my computer won't let me download the darn thing! Grrr! But that isn't to say I won't go out and buy Bleach merchandise. The anime store near here got a whole shipload of Bleach crap, and I had to endure the pain of shifting through it all on a limited budget. I'm _supposed _to be saving for Con…but I did manage to buy an Ichigo plushie. Woot!

Ichigo plushie says **"Review, dammit!"**

;D

**foxmagic**


	9. Story Six: Part 3

**Him and Her**

Author: foxmagic

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

(A/N) Ugh! I am so embarrassed! I haven't been on fan fiction .net in what seems like forever…and then I come back to read my stories…and…they're horrible! Blarg! So much has been happening since my last appearance, and I hope you forgive me, cause I haven't given up on this story. I still love Ichigo/Rukia more than ever! So here's the thing…I kind of lost all my documents with all the story sequels I had been writing. So now, I must start from scratch. I apologize if things don't seem to click as well right away…because I can't remember everything I had been planning to do. But please stick with me while I get my act together! I love you!

So here it is, the next chapter. Oh happy day!

;-

Story Six: His confusion and Her emotions -Part Three-

;-

Back -they were back. Her powers had returned.

"That's…" Her voice caught. "That's impossible."

"Damn you!"

A swipe, a flurry of movement as she dodged him, as the spell wore off. Her chest constricted, numbed, and she ducked just barely to avoid the sweep of his arms. Nothing was right -this wasn't right. Her eyes, unblinking, as she mouthed another cast. That's when it finally hit her, and that's when her expression hardened.

A slight smile.

;-

"Hey, Rukia. I'm back." Ichigo threw his stuff on the bed.

Someone was banging on the closest, wailing, as he walked over to open it curiously. And out fell an enraged Con. "Nee-san! Nee -Ichigo? Ichigo! Where is-"

He stepped on the lion's face, squishing him beneath his foot. "Why are you so loud?"

"Mphf!"

"I can't hear you." His foot moved slightly.

"H-Hey…! Is that anyway to treat me? If nee-san were here…"

He paused. "She's not here?"

"Isn't that what I just -HEY! Where are you going?" Con followed after him hurriedly.

Ichigo said nothing, couldn't, for that nagging sensation buried in his chest. What if…

He was out of the house before he even realized it, waving off his sisters' protesting rants. Con was clinging to his shirt as he ran, and as he ran, his brows furrowed.

;-

Rukia panted. Her back met with the wall and she abruptly slid down to the ground. Rest…yes, rest was good. It had been so long since she had last used her shinigami powers -it had taken a lot out of her. Discreetly, her eyes slid over to where the Hollow had once stood. Gone -she had defeated it.

"Ah…" A hiss, and she gripped her side. He had gotten her good. But she had…had-

Eyes closed, shut so tightly from the world. To return home -to return home…now was time to return home.

It was dusk, streets darkened and lamplights flickering one by one. She willed her limbs to move, to get away, before he came. Before he came and caused all those doubts to come crashing down on her again. Her breath lingered, and she paused to listen.

The faint call of her name.

Of footsteps…

And the rush of wind.

"Rukia…?"

She looked up at him.

_A slight smile._

;-

**Fin**

;-

Okay…so, I'm sorry that was short. And I'm sorry if it disappointed you at all! I think I'm going to plan on adding just a couple of unrelated one-shots into this fic, just because I'm getting tired of the continuation thing. Hell, maybe I'll even try to write some that actually follow the manga's storyline. But I feel like some humor, how about you? Or would you rather romance or action?

There are so many new Bleach fics to compete with...

Till next time, see ya! And please review for me?

(kisses)

**foxmagic**


End file.
